1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to maintaining distortion-free projection from a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held projectors, such as the DLP Pico Projector available from Texas Instruments, are gaining in popularity as they get embedded into light-weight portable consumer electronic devices such as smart phones and cameras. The projector on these devices is used as a display mechanism to project digital content onto any suitable surface.
When using a projector in a hand-held device, perspective distortion of the display window may result when the projector is not held perfectly perpendicular to the projection surface. This distortion is sometimes referred to as keystone distortion. A telltale artifact of keystone distortion is that a rectangle in the projector plane appears as a non-right-angled quadrilateral on the projection surface.